The present disclosure relates generally to an anchor or retention cable assembly for retaining a cargo lid door or closure to a vehicle and, more particularly, to a cargo lid anchor or retention cable assembly provided on a cargo lid of a built-in storage compartment in the floor of a sport utility or pickup truck type vehicle. In one embodiment, the cargo lid anchor cable assembly has a cable connected to the closure which is substantially co-planar thereto for retaining the closure in the event of failure of a hinged connection between the closure and the vehicle.
Various types of storage compartments and enclosures have previously been devised for meeting the requirements of particular applications. For example, previous solutions to storage problems in vehicles include trunks, cargo beds, cargo areas, etc. Pickup trucks typically provide a relatively large open storage area for the vehicle size and are thus often the vehicle of choice for people who must haul considerable amounts of cargo. Hence, pickup trucks are relatively popular with construction workers, farmers and others who require vehicles with cargo carrying capabilities. However, a significant disadvantage to previous pickup trucks is that they provide relatively little storage space that is securable and protectable, and also conveniently located.
Various solutions have heretofore been proposed to compensate for insufficient storage space in pickup trucks. For example, tool boxes are available for mounting transversely across the beds of pickup trucks for access from either side. Shells and caps, typically installed as after-market items, are also available which form enclosures over the pickup truck beds. However, all of these solutions have disadvantages, which include expense, inconvenience, customized installation, and functional and space compromises. Additionally, any mounted accessories, as described above, can result in a potential danger in that component parts can become dislodged. Dislodging of the component parts can occur as the result of normal wear and tear and/or due to a violent crash which can separate one component from another (i.e. separating a lid from a box or compartment mounted to or within the open bed of a pickup truck).
Typical connections between a door and an associated storage box can include a chain or tether therebetween. The chain acts as a stop to the range of rotation or travel thereby limiting the amount of rotation the lid can enjoy relative to the box. The chains in these mounting arrangements are insufficient and not adapted to retain the lid should the hinges between the lid and box become separated. The chains, as described, are typically on one side and thus, are not capable of restricting a wide range of motion (travel) imparted to the lid, particularly during a violent crash or other high stress situations.
The storage system of the exemplary embodiment addresses the problems of limited storage in pickup trucks and sport utility vehicles, which tend to have relatively limited enclosed storage space. Heretofore there has not been available a vehicle storage system particularly suitable for pickup trucks or sport utility vehicles with the advantages and features of a cargo lid retention mechanism as hereinafter described.